A Realtionship Based on Truth
by UglyyTruth
Summary: Courtney had been grown up in an abusive home; now has moved to start a new life. Duncan never knowing what love really was; was heart less. Maybe they Weren't so different, they both had one thing in common the ability to admit the truth to one another.
1. Chapter 1

After all the years of arguments between my mom and dad they were now over.

No more screaming and covering my ears terrified not for me; but for my mother.

She had finally showed the police the scars and bruises left from him.

He was sent to court and now has to stay 100 feet away from my mother for the rest of his life.

Honestly i despised him, a waste of space i would write in my diary; a piece of shit.

Moving from Toronto to New York was going to be a hard move though.

I would miss my child hood friends and all the memories they have given me.

But i would be able to some what start my life over without faking a smile to friends and teachers.

I would be attending James High as for my sister she will be attending a near by daycare.

It was getting late so i might as well get some sleep in, i put my hair up and crept into my bed.

I took another glance at my new room. Tomorrow would be a good day i thought but oh was i wrong.

This is my first story; I'm not sure if its good or not but eh ill see from reviews;

If you have anything to help me with writing "better" story's please tell me :)

Review

Love, Uglyytruth


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan's POV:

I had woken up that Monday morning feeling like crap.

School would be starting in 10 minutes; i had ignored my dad yelling for me to get up, but like everyday he gets tired of trying and leaves for work.

My Brothers and Sister were already at school leaving me with no ride again the usual.

Everyone had given up on me, All my family and friends.

My mom had died about 2 years ago now of cancer and since then, My family has been lifeless and just living on the hope that things could be normal.

I had stayed in my room for a week, I didn't show anyone the tears that i let out.

That week it rained, when i tore the picture of her into pieces the sky had thundered, i just thought of that as my mother crying herself. I had put on a straight face and never let anyone push me around.

I picked up on hurting people for my amusement .Sure that just gave me less and less friends.

But i really didn't care.

I had gotten dressed putting on my skull shirt and had taken my time to walk to school.

Occasionally i would hear the screaming of " Get out of the fucking road!" but hey sidewalks

were for people who liked being safe; and that wasn't me.

I had arrived at school earlier than usual i guessed.

"Hey man" i said to my buddy Aaron. He was never the type of person to stay in class.

"Sup" he replied

"What i do every day man, missing half of school and not even giving a shit" i said with a grin

"Nice, nice" and with that we high fived and i worked my way up the stairs to class.

Something didn't seem right that feeling in my stomach. I pushed it away and walked into the room.

I took a look at the class. I chose my victims for todays torture and then i noticed something.

My seat, my seat was taken by a tan girl.

For a split second we had locked eyes. Her eyes were different from anything I've seen.

They held something in them that were in mine.

She turned away and i quickly shook it off.

"Duncan your late.... Again!"

"Yeah Yeah take a seat and relax" i said while taking the empty seat by the unknown girl.

"Well since your here, you will be partners with the last person left"

"_shit"_ i thought "_If its that wuss Harold oh theres going to be a huge problem_"

"Courtney" Mr. Darby said.

"Who the fuck is Courtney?" i replied like the man had lost it finally.

"The lovely girl sitting next to you"

"_Fuck"._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Duncans P.O.V**_

I hated having to talk to new students; especially girls.

You have to hear them talk and talk about their selves and how wonderful their life was.

Then as soon as you know it their all like _"Lets be friends, wait no best friends"._

I've been there and done that with the dumb blond Lindsay, and lets say i was scared for life.

As i was daydreaming about how i could get out of the situation, i was interrupted by _her._

"Um hey.... the teacher said to go ahead and partner up"

As i looked around i saw that everyone was finding their materials for the project.

"okay, so what did Mr. D say we had to do?"i replied trying to study out the figure before me.

"Find the books with the topic of the great depression". She said with a look that other girls didn't give.

"Ok how about you go get the books, find the Information, and hmm just do the project while i relax"

I said trying to get under the girls skin.

"How about you shut up, help me find the books, and get me a good grade on this".

She was clenching the desk and had her eyes locked on me with a death glare in them.

"_Anger management problems here" _i thought with a grin on my face.

When i stayed in my chair and watched her glare for what seemed like hours

she came, pulled me out of my chair with so much strength i thought she was one of those buff woman you see on television doing all those crazy tricks.

_Courtney's P.O.V._

I had pulled that hard headed ogre out of the chair and threw him in the direction of books.

He was about to say something but closed his mouth, put on the tough guy attitude and looked at the books that were labeled holocaust.

I don't let anyone tell me what to do, he got picked my partner and thats what hes going to do.

"Hey i found these!" he said coming putting the heavy supplies on the desk

"Thank you" i replied with a smug look on my face, thinking i had taught my own lesson today.

"yeah what ever lets just get this over with".

For awhile we stayed in silence talking every once in awhile to ask questions and to check to see what the other person was doing.

Soon it was time to leave i kind of hated it i liked being in the silence

"Class we will be continuing this tomorrow!" Mr. Darby yelled as the class hurried out of the door.

He was a nice man, I saw a picture of his wife and kids on the desk,..........Perfect family.

"Hey......." he said forgetting my name.

"Courtney"

"I'll see you tomorrow i guess" he said walking out the door

"Wait you forgot this!" i said but it was too late he was gone.

On his book it said _Duncan_, hmm i smiled slightly, with a funny feeling.

I quickly shoved it off and headed to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's P.O.V.

I had quickly left the room, no it wasn't because of Courtney.

She was so different.

Her lips looked like she had a disease; she bit them i could tell, probably because of stress.

Her eyes were dull and waiting for the second school would be let out.

Her body was perfect i could say, she must go to the gym regularly.

I got into my next class pretty early.

"Duncan its nice to actually see you in class today" the teacher said.

"Yeah i thought i would make your day a little worse for you" I said harsh

He just sat there in his desk looking as if he would give me detention but closed his mouth.

That would mean he would have to spend more time with "_the_ _delinquent". _No body wanted that.

Courtney had showed up 10 minutes late to class. Of course since it was her first day she could pass.

She wasn't accidentally late though.

She smelled of cigarettes, and she had tried to cover it in perfume.

"_ha"_ i thought. _"She left for the bathrooms to get a hit before class, Nice"_

"_I'm sorry i was late i was trying to find this class and i ugh"_ she could put up a good act.

"_Its okay miss, now why don't you just find an empty seat"_ the teacher replied not caring.

She gradually moved her way and sat by the Malibu, Bridgette.

Class had picked up, we read up on world history and got to take a break before class ended.

"_Wanna ditch after this class?,I'll get Bridge to steal us a few passes". _My buddy Geoff asked.

"_Sure,sure. I need to get away from this place" _

We heard laughter and we looked up to see Bridgette and Courtney giggling about whatever.

"_Looks like she got her first friend_" i said usual.

"_Hey dude! Maybe like she would want to skip with us!"_ he said a little too loud.

"_Have you seen her? She obviously wouldn't wanna give teachers a bad impression that she hangs with low lifers like us"_

At that minute the bell rang.

Geoff and me left to wait for Malibu outside the class room.

She came out a minute later with Courtney by her side, yep they were friends.

"_Hey Malibu your friend needs to go. Were leaving this place to actually do something worth living for"_ I wanted to hurry and leave before the teachers got suspicious

"_Courtney is coming with us"_ she said with a smile.

Geoff smiled with a i-was-right-and-you-were-wrong look.

"_Princess cant keep up with us"_ i said annoyed

"_You wanna bet?"_ she said with a grin. _"you don't even know what i can do"_

"_Fine, babe slip up and you can try to find a way out of detention"._ I said grinning.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
